Screen printing method such as silk printing method, and the like are conventionally known for a method capable of printing on various printing target objects (see e.g., Patent Literature 1). The screen printing method is a method of, for example, carrying out printing using a screen (gauze) woven with fibers such as polyester. In the screen printing method, a method of pushing out ink from the screen is adopted, so that a layer of ink formed on the printing target object can be formed thick compared to the other printing methods. Furthermore, printing target objects made from various materials and having various shapes can be used for the printing target object.